The Blood Traitor: Family Reunion
by vastrajennystrax
Summary: BOOK TWO: After Andromeda accepts a job at Hogwarts, she is horrified to learn that her estranged older sister has returned on a mission from her master. With fiance Ted having problems at the Ministry, her only hope of stopping the forces of dark magic is to seek the help of her student; a cousin from the family who are on the verge of casting her out forever being a blood traitor
1. Incapacitated

The castle looked exactly as she remembered it; its blazing torches throwing light on the corridors she had walked down as a student, but also on the tragic memories she had tried desperately to forget. But it was in this school, after all, where her life had changed around and she met the man who still adored her and the girl who still lived in her heart. Andromeda put aside all memories; the happy and the sad, and finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office (a room so illusive she had never been inside it in the seven years she had studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry).

"Enter" echoed the voice of the aging man who resided in these chambers after she had ascended the spiral staircase. Upon entering the overwhelming workplace of Albus Dumbledore she noticed who things. Firstly, a flame-red phoenix that made her think of being chased by fire near greenhouses' secondly, the prominent blue eyes of her former headmaster which resembled greatly the rush of water that had saved her that night.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice, Andromeda" Dumbledore said apologetically.

"It was no problem, Professor".

"I here you are engaged?"

"Yes; Ted and I are getting married in the autumn" she couldn't help smiling to herself as she thought of Ted Tonks, one of the two most incredible and loving people she had ever met; and who she had loved greatly for nearly five years now.

"Congratulations" he said; genuinely pleased for the pair of them, "I believe you're looking for a job?"

"The Ministry had to make some more redundancies and 'replacements' after Christmas, Ted's still there though so we'll be able to cope".

"The Minister does have a rather unorthodox method of employment. I think it rather unfair that he gave your job to an older and yet more inexperienced witch".

"But Dolores has always been popular amongst the Minister and his friends"

"Indeed. Now, Andromeda, I have asked you to visit the castle today because my Muggle Studies teacher has been somewhat incapacitated, it seems" Dumbledore spoke with some hesitation.

"Incapacitated?"

"He was murdered by the Death Eaters". Andromeda was at a loss for words, that same man had taught _her _Muggle Studies and had been her best teacher, and she his most prosperous student. Before she had met Ted it had been her Muggle Studies lessons which had kept her sane in the school where she didn't fit in as a Slytherin. Even afterwards she still saw the subject as a much needed form of escapism from the stresses of family feuds and mean-spirited students. Still, there was nothing she could say to Albus Dumbledore that would put all these feelings and passions for the subject into perspective.

"And you want me to take over?" she finally said.

"I realise it could be dangerous-"

"He was _murdered, _Professor!"

"-but I thought you were more than capable of dealing with some opposition to what is considered in the wizarding world to be a controversial aspect of my curriculum".

"And why should I have any more luck than he did?"

"It is rumoured that Bellatrix Lestrange has returned to England". Andromeda's heart had frozen and her breathing was uneasy. She had never feared her sister in the same way that Cissy had; but it had been Bellatrix who had used the Cruciatus curse on her, who had kidnapped Ted and planned to dispose of him, who had kidnapped one of her best friends-

"That can't be true" she whispered, holding back the tears.

"I have it on good authority. She appears now to be travelling alone, having left her husband Albania to pursue a mission in this area that Lord V-"

"_Please _don't use his name!" Andromeda interrupted desperately.

"I apologise; a mission in this area that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has bestowed upon her. Rodolphus is still in mainland Europe working on a separate task that we are unaware of and aren't concerned of at this present time".

"Who is _we?"_

"It is a group of witches and wizards I'm getting together in the hopes of never having to deploy them" he gazed suspiciously at the phoenix sat in the corner of the room; "all will become clear soon enough, but that does not matter for the time being".

"You were talking about Bellatrix?"

"Yes, of course. Our initial theory was that the mission was to murder the aforementioned Professor here at Hogwarts. However, over the past week she has been sighted in Hogsmeade on several occasions. Therefore it appears her mission has not yet been 'accomplished' as it were".

"So you don't know what her mission is?"

"We have a few suspicions, but nothing conclusive. Alas; we are no closer to answering that question than we are of capturing the 'Dark Lord' as his followers call him. He, by the way, is also said to have returned to the country".

"But that means-"

"Yes, Andromeda. Death and destruction often come hand-in-hand with dark wizards and I believe that he is of no exception. Some of my teachers have already left the castle in the fear that they are in danger, so I need Professors who are demonstrate the courage and loyalty to remain at the school".

"You think I qualify for that?" she asked with slight scorn.

"Did you enjoy the carriage ride up to the castle, Miss Black?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The carriage ride, Miss Black"

"Well, it wasn't much different to my trips to the castle when I was studying here. Except for the horses-"

"The horses" Dumbledore agreed; more of a statement than a question; "That, Andromeda, is why I need you as part of my teaching staff".

"Because of the horses?"

"They are thestrals; wonderful creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen death. You saw death in its worst form; that of a friend very close to you and your fiancé, which is how I know that if Mrs Lestrange and her master _do _try to infiltrate the castle I know that you will want to fight, revenge is not a virtue . . . but justice is".

"It's still a bear, you know"

"I thought it might be, and Ted's?"

"Ever since the funeral it's been a nymph. Apparently it's extremely rare to have a near-human Patronus but anyone can see that he still misses her". There was a pause whilst Andromeda brushed away the tears that hadn't stopped for four years and pondered the decision in front of her.

"I'll do it"

"Wonderful! Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Black! I will have the house-elves make your chambers habitable of course, and please feel free to make yourself at home any time before the new academic year begins next week and I would advise you to prepare an appropriate teaching schedule in advance".

"I'll get to work on it straight away, Professor Dumbledore".

"At least there should be _one _familiar face in one of your classes so don't get too worried about it" he smiled in the same friendly way he did to the scared first years.

"Did Cissy keep the subject on?" asked Andromeda hopefully; Cissy was now in her final year at Hogwarts and had been slightly enthusiastic about Muggle Studies.

"I'm afraid your sister dropped the subject after you completed your education. I was referring, of course, to the third year Muggle Studies class".

"Why, who will be studying it?"

"Your cousin" Dumbledore smiled once again, "Sirius Black".


	2. The Good Ones

She didn't know if she was more worried at having to teach her cousin or not having to teacher her sister; it felt as if dropping out of Muggle Studies was a sign that she was becoming less like her older sister and more like her old_est _sister. _I'm just being paranoid, it doesn't mean anything._ The new school year had begun and, after saying a teary goodbye to Ted, Andromeda had taken up residence in the castle. She had spent almost the entire welcoming feast looking at Sirius and trying to figure him out. She had become estranged to almost all of her family now and had learned not to trust them; but Sirius wasn't like them, he wasn't in Slytherin. In fact during the feast Andromeda had been pulled out of her reverie only when another of her cousins, Regulus, had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Take a seat, everyone" she called out to her first class of the year; the third years she had been dreading so much. Sirius sat fairly close to the front of the room, his handsome features somewhat hindered by the mess of dark hair that, despite its much sorter length, was so like Bellatrix's. He was sat with a fellow Gryffindor; not the boy with the glasses who was boasting at the feast, but another boy much more humble and introverted.

_"Lumos" _she called out with a flourish of her wand, as none of the candles had been lit in her new teaching quarters, "please turn to page-" but just then a swarm of angry birds escaped from a desk draw and started to chase her around the room. The third years immediately burst into laugher as Andromeda reached the front of the class. _They think I'm pathetic because of the subject I teach. Well then, I'll have to show them that I'm still in some ways a Black_ she thought angrily.

_"Protego" _she said; causing the birds to be deflected and fly at the now screaming and cowering students. _"Impedimenta!"_ was her next incantation to immobilise the screeching creatures in the air above them all. _"Confringo" _she said, oddly, in a serene voice even though its effect was causing the birds to burst into flame and vanish along with any remaining smirks on the faces looking up at her. She then shouted _"colloportus!"_ as a number of them got up and ran towards the door; they were clearly all in on what can only be described as a horrid practical joke, _but only one can cast the spell. _She immediately walked towards the desk of Sirius Black, who had remained in his seat, and asked for his wand.

"Why, professor?"

"I wish to look at it"

"But-"

_"Accio wand". _She used all her concentration to guarantee that only the wand she wanted rose from the student's pocket and followed her obediently. She then pointed her own wand at it and chanted _"prior incantato". _None of the third years saw what the purpose of this spell was, but Andromeda was suddenly feeling a combination of smugness and victory as she approached her cousin once more.

"The last spell cast by this wand was _oppugno, _Mr Black" she threw her hands on his desk and glared right into the eyes that were startlingly similar to hers, but she was addressing the whole class. "Do not think for one second that just because I'm your Muggle Studies teacher I am ignorant of magic and can be treated like a test subject for your childish jokes! I've seen the real world and I have just as much experience to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts as much as this, so don't ever try to underestimate me again!" she stormed back to the front of the classroom, failing to maintain any level of composure, and told the class to turn their books to the page on the Muggle Legal System.

"Muggle prisons" she began "are nothing compared to what we have here in the wizarding world. Have any of you been to Azkaban?" a few reluctant and scared nods were visible amongst the seats, including Sirius'.

"Have you, professor?" asked the Gryffindor boy next to Sirius.

"Yes, Mr Lupin; it was one of the most dreadful places I have ever been to and like hopefully everyone in this room I aim never to return; be it as a visitor, like the last time, or a prisoner. In the Muggle world it is Muggles themselves who guard the prisons; specially trained officers who are paid to control the inmates. . . " regardless of the earlier disruption the class appeared to be fascinated by the lecture and took notes eagerly, much to Andromeda's delight. At the end of the lesson she said "I know we didn't get off to the best of starts, but if you tolerate me then I will of course tolerate you too. Don't think of me as your enemy, there are much worse witches and wizards out there, which is why I won't be setting any homework today". The class cheered in relief and Andromeda just had to smile at their giddiness.

As the students were filing out, Andromeda turned her back on the door (which she had just unlocked for them) and began to organise the notes on her desk. It came as a surprise when she heard a familiar voice saying "I'll see you back at the common room, Remus" as she had thought they had all left already.

"Professor, can I have a word?" Sirius asked.

"'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it'" she quoted from her favourite wizard and headmaster with a welcoming smile.

"I didn't mean anything by it, the _oppugno_ I mean; it was just a joke. I'm sorry"

"Thank you, Sirius". There was a pause whilst Sirius waited for Andromeda to look him in the eye, as if he needed encouragement in order to make his confession to her.

"I'm scared too, you know".

"What about?"

"I overheard my parents talking to a visitor at Grimmauld Place at the end of the summer. Bella's come back from abroad and she's brought _him_ with her". Andromeda was shocked that a boy as young as Sirius was aware of such a serious issue, but she had seen his test results and knew that she too shouldn't underestimate.

"There's no place safer than Hogwarts, you'll be fine as long as you're here" she tried to reassure him; but it was his next words that surprised her most of all.

"I'm not scared for me, I'm in _Gryffindor_" he said with pride. "I'm scared for our family; they're all turning towards the Dark Arts. Bella's a Death Eater and she's married one too, both our parents are all for getting rid of Muggles for good, Regulus is young but he's weird like he's biding his time, and Cissy-"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she needs you. After you left she started befriending all the Slytherins and she got better at Potions really quickly. She dropped Muggle Studies, like she only took it just to please you, and she's been going out with that Malfoy boy; I saw him waving her off at King's Cross. You're the only good one left".

She welled up despite her earlier indignation at Sirius, and placed an almost motherly hand on his shoulder as she said; "No I'm not, you're good too". For a moment it looked as if the two cousins were about to hug, but the realisation that they were teacher and pupil as well as family suddenly dawned on them both and they broke apart, smiling.

"Sirius, if you ever need anything-"

"What about a book on how to become an animag-"

"I was referring to moral support" they both laughed. With one last wave Sirius Black had left Andromeda's classroom, and even though she had reconciled her relationship with _one _family member she was more worried about her younger sister than ever, and she couldn't help thinking that Sirius' _oppugno _was just as good as Nelly's had been.


	3. A Perfect Goodbye

"Good day, Miss Black!" bellowed the friendly landlord from behind the bar of The Three Broomsticks.

"And you, Mr Duncan!" Andromeda retaliated. She had reluctantly, yet at the same time gratefully, agreed to accompany the students in the third to seventh years on a trip to Hogsmeade village; which was being tried out in the hopes of becoming a traditional treat for the pupils. Her first thoughts were of Dumbledore's words about her sister's whereabouts, but these worries gradually evaporated as she embraced the welcoming atmosphere of the village. She had seen Sirius leaving the joke shop with the same three boys he was always spotted with, and was glad to see that he seemed happy rather than anxious.

"Rosmerta! Escort Miss Black to her _table_" demanded the landlord of a witch about Cissy's age who was hoping around near the door; gazing longingly at the happy students outside. The word table was said as if code for something completely different.

"Yes, father" the girl grunted indignantly.

"What table?" asked Andromeda, who hadn't even planned to visit The Three Broomsticks during her visit, let alone new of any table or otherwise that had been set aside for her.

"There's someone who wants to see you" Duncan smiled mischievously. She obediently followed the girl called Rosmerta into the back, where a series of quaint wooden tables were accompanied by plush red-cushioned chairs that were holding up the bantering regulars in their daytime drunkenness. She was taken to a room right at the very end of the tables, which was obviously to be reserved by guests who wished for privacy (the meaning behind the code _table _was understandable now), and she was met shockingly by the familiar green eyes and fair her that she had missed so much.

"Ted!" she cried, hugging and kissing him as if they had been separated for years, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, 'Dromeda. Rosmerta, please thank your dad for letting us use this room". The girl nodded curtly and left with a small bang of the door. Ted and Andromeda sat down on a loveseat that was positioned perfectly by a roaring fire. She was so relieved to see him that she couldn't stop looking into the welcoming greenness that made her warmer than the fireplace, but she sensed that there was something wrong.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Something's wrong, I can tell. Is it work?" Ted sighed as if hoping he wouldn't have to go into such a complex matter.

"I took a huge risk by meeting you here today, that's why I asked Duncan to reserve this room for us. I can't be seen talking about it in public or there will be consequences. Things haven't exactly been going well at the Ministry since You-Know-Who returned from abroad".

"Have they confirmed the rumours, then?"

"Not through the _Prophet, _they don't want people thinking that they're panicking and unorganised; which they are as it goes. I only know about certain issues because I've been keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble". He smiled reassuringly, normally that smile would have tamed Andromeda's worries in a heartbeat, but she understood the severity of his words and knew he was somehow in danger.

"How is he managing to have such an impact on the Ministry?" she inquired.

"A few of us believe that there are Death Eaters within the Ministry itself. We even have our suspicions, but I can't tell you; at the moment knowledge is a dangerous weapon".

"If you didn't want to tell me anything about the situation then why did you come here? And how did you know I would visit The Three Broomsticks?" she didn't want to sound so harsh, but he was keeping information from her and she couldn't help thinking that it regarded his safety.

"Well, actually, I've been in this room since last night in the hopes that you would walk through that door, I've always been glad to see you but I never realised how much I needed you with me". She couldn't help but love him even more for saying that; she even forgot the slight anger that was in her voice when he wouldn't tell her anything about his problems at work. The atmosphere changed as Ted's expression grew more serious, and with a flick of his wand all of the candles in the room lit and the curtains closed completely. Andromeda found this spontaneously romantic and even overwhelming despite the fact that she expected more bad news.

"Some of the Muggle-born workers in the Ministry departments are starting to disappear; its likely they've been taken by the Death Eaters who are infiltrating the Ministry; and for all we know I could be next-"

"Don't talk like that"

"But it's true, Andromeda"; he very rarely used her full name. "The reason I wanted to see you today, the reason I've wanted to see you are weeks, is to say goodbye while I still can. Just in case we don't see each other again I want you to know how much you mean to me and how, like Nelly, I'll always be there even if-"

"But whose going to protect you?" she was crying now, she knew that he had always been at risk by working for the Ministry of Magic (just like he had at Hogwarts) but she never thought she would be in a position where she was seeing him for the last time; holding him for the last time, and she couldn't just let him walk to his death without saying goodbye in the only way she wanted.

"Well then I want to say goodbye properly, because I want _you _to know how much you mean to _me"._ She had been thinking about it for a while now; marriage didn't matter if it really was their last moment together. She leaned towards him, her lips filled with fire as she kissed him more passionately than she had ever done before. No matter what happened to them, they would always be close enough to feel each other's presence and know that everything would be alright, but she was ready to be more than close to him, to be apart of him as well.

"'Dromeda, are you sure?"

"Don't talk" she whispered, placing a subtle finger to his lips. "I want to remember this moment forever; I don't want to have to use magic to bring it to mind, just thinking of how much we love each other will do that for me, just, don't talk". And together they explored a part of their relationship that they both knew they had always been ready for; because this could be their last chance to seal the fate they had chosen all those years ago in a way that no amount of death or destruction or dark magic could break apart.

"How do you feel?" Ted asked her breathlessly afterwards; the candlelight appeared somewhat brighter now, as if they had completed something that had been waiting for them for a long time, and the blazing fire only enhanced the connection they had shared.

"I feel whole, Ted" was all Andromeda said in reply, even though in her heart there were so many other feelings and emotions she wanted to express; such as how in that moment she had known truly that she couldn't love him more because he symbolised everything she had ever wanted, and needed. She knew that Ted appreciated what they had just gone through together in the same way she had, because he looked at her with a new; complete; sense of belonging and admiration that reflected how much he worshipped her.

They held each other for what they hoped was as long as they possibly could; and were both as satisfied as they could be that their goodbye was perfect. Without saying a word, Andromeda redressed and left the back room of The Three Broomsticks knowing that she didn't need to look back at the green eyes that gave her hope, because that hope would never leave her again.


	4. Thirty-Six

After leaving The Three Broomsticks she was so awestruck what had happened with Ted that it took her a few moments to notice the presence of destruction in the village. Fires had been starting in a number of shops and broken glass had left imprints in the dusting of snow on the ground. In the distance Andromeda could hear a scream that was all too familiar and she found herself running straight through the carnage. Hooded figures were swarming the quaint streets with their wands held high and their masks curled into a chilling grin.

_"Stupefy!" _Andromeda cried at the nearest Death Eater, causing them to fly backwards and gradually into the ground without protest. She removed the mask, hoping to see a coarse tangle of black hair, but was instead looking at an unknown man whom she left in the street. Running amongst the chaos that had invaded Hogsmeade she noticed that the students were still around; many of them cowering behind flaming buildings or wedged between statues. Amongst the braver students she spotted Sirius escorting his younger brother to safety with a calm yet serious expression on his face.

"Wait here and don't move until I come back for you" he instructed Regulus authoritatively.

"You can't tell me what to do!" the boy bellowed, "and they won't hurt me; I'm in Slytherin!" and with that he had back into the open where he could no longer be seen by either of his relatives.

"Sirius, what happened?" Andromeda asked her cousin.

"I don't know, me and James were in Honeydukes when all the windows exploded! Remus and this other boy we don't really know were waiting outside and they said the Death Eaters apparated all over the village and started throwing curses all over the place. Apparently- well. . ."

"What?"

"Seventeen students are supposedly dead, as well as over twenty villagers and tourists; there was nothing we could do"

"Of course not" said Andromeda; terrified and upset, "they would've got you as well as if you'd attempted anything. Is there somewhere safe nearby where we can evacuate people? Somewhere that the Death Eaters don't know about?"

"Well, yes; but it's risky" he replied. He appeared to be hiding something; perhaps he didn't want to show this secret hiding place to a Hogwarts professor but nevertheless there were children dying and she urged him on.

"We need to get there, Sirius"

"Then find the students and follow me". She was surprised at the way he spoke with authority and confidence; something that made her proud to be related to him; _not all the Blacks are bad, I should've known that all along. _She rounded up as many students as she could, including Regulus Black and Remus Lupin (who was aware of Sirius' secret location and would rather have fought to the death rather than go there, it seemed) and she ushered them all towards the fleeing Sirius, who was casting spells so rhythmically that it shocking he was only a third year.

"I counted thirty-six people; that's minus the losses we know about and including us so we're missing one teacher and one student" said Remus in a military fashion; he too appeared to have matured in the crisis of battle.

"So who are we missing?" inquired Sirius, although Andromeda was just about to ask the question herself.

"The teacher is Professor Larkin; the Divination teacher" he specified for Sirius' benefit as apparently he didn't study Divination; "and, I'm sorry, but the seventh years are saying that your younger sister's missing, professor".

Andromeda's heart sank as far as it could do; it didn't matter that Cissy was in Slytherin house becaused these Death Eaters clearly had no shred of mercy. She couldn't bare the thought of seeing her little sister huddled in the snow, her lightning white hair streaked with the red of blood pulsing out of open wounds. She composed herself and addressed the two boys who had been much braver than she had:

"Take the students to the place you mentioned; I will look for them both and then come and find you all" she informed them.

"But you don't know where it is"

"I know you Sirius, you're a trouble-maker and a delinquent; even I couldn't resist one of the most haunted buildings in Britain" she smiled at him heartily like a parent would to a mischievous child, "now go". As the two boys headed north of the village, Andromeda began to run a circular course around the winding streets of Hogsmeade in the hopes of finding the two lost Hogwarts residents. The streets were lined with bodies; thankfully some of them were Death Eaters and none of them were the two people she was looking for. For a second she thought she saw a figure in the background behind her, but it must have been her imagination; she moved forwards to the edge of a street corner.

_"Avada Kadavra!"_ The voice was so chillingly familiar that Andromeda had to grab hold of the nearest street lamp as she fully absorbed the snide echoes that came from around the corner of the nearest building.

"Excellent, Bellatrix. You have really made progress in my ranks; keep up this usefulness so I don't have to kill you". The man standing next to her sister was hooded and had his back to her, but Andromeda knew who he was immediately; the darkest wizard since the infamous Grindelwald, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The referral to Bellatrix's execution hadn't swayed the eldest of the Black sisters at all, only reinforced her encouragement to please her master. She was draped in black robes of leather and gauze which made her look almost like a dementor when combined with the tangled mane that had gotten wilder during her years abroad. Andromeda could barely look at her sister without feeling disgust and embarrassment; but nevertheless she listened to the conversation tentatively.

"My Lord, do you wish for me to have the Death Eaters patrol the village?"

"I should think so, Bellatrix. After all, you have not yet completed the task I set you all the months ago. I doubt that you want to disappoint me".

"Of course not, my Lord. I will see to it immediately". As she scuttled away the gleam of her wedding ring caught the sunlight, almost of a symbol of the transformation she went through after killing Ted and Andromeda's best friend. The hooded man made a sly hissing noise and, after lingering a few moments longer, also evacuated the square. Andromeda ran for the body of the witch or wizard that suffered under the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange and saw, with solemnity for her school and relief for her sister, that the lifeless form was that of the Divination teacher, Professor Larkin.

She carried on with her desperate search to find her sister, hoping against hope that she too wasn't dead. Occasionally she was forced to cast disarming and stunning jinxes at patrolling Death Eaters and was lucky to have only been hit once (and by a disarming charm) so she was still on her feet and determined to find Cissy. In a clearing near the far exit from Hogsmeade, she saw two witches duelling fiercely. To her horror she realised that, not only was one of them Bellatrix, but the fight was talking place all-too-close to the giant boar heads that signified the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _screamed the younger of the two witches, her almost-white hair rippling behind her as she flourished her wand frantically.

"That's not going to work on me, Cissy!" Bellatrix shouted back; deflecting the paralysis jinx with ease, "just give it up, I'm not trying to kill you!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" the girl who Andromeda now recognised as her younger said asked defiantly.

"Would _I _lie to you?" came the smooth, enchanting voice that Andromeda hadn't heard for some years now; but remembered all the same.

"Lucius? You- you're one of them?"

"It's for the greater good; the Dark Lord wants you to join us and help Bellatrix fulfil the quest that he has instructed her to embark upon. It is an honour".

"But-"

"If you don't come willingly then I use the Cruciatus curse on you, so are you going to do the right thing or not, Cissy?" her oldest sister asked menacingly. Lucius Malfoy didn't appear at all happy about Bellatrix's methods of persuasion but he didn't intervene as she started to withdraw her wand once more.

"Fine" Cissy spat at them, "I'll come with you". Andromeda wanted to cry out; she had already lost one sister to dark magic and she couldn't let another follow the same path. As she reached for her one wand to stop the trio from leaving she noticed a mysterious figure moving in the background, quite similar to the figure she thought she had spotted earlier; she didn't know if it was a good wizard or a Death Eater but it was strange. Whilst she was distracted by this new mystery she missed her opportunity and Bellatrix, Lucius and Cissy had run through the gates; up to the castle which was supposed to protect its residents from evil forces.

As Andromeda made her way towards the location that currently contained thirty-six students she knew that she had to do three things; find out what Bellatrix's mission at Hogwarts is, save Cissy and hundreds of others from death or worse, and discover the identity of the mysterious figure.


	5. Mysterious Figures

"What are we going to do, professor?" asked a fourth year girl after Andromeda have recounted what she had seen in the village. It had taken her a while to reach the Shrieking Shack because she'd been dazed by the sight of Cissy being taken by Bellatrix and it was a long time before she could face the streets, and the Death Eaters, again.

"_You _are all going to stay here; I'm going to find a way into the castle and help the staff and remaining students to stop them" she replied assertively.

"But we can help!" protested Sirius' friend; the boastful Gryffindor with the glasses and messy brown hair, "we want to go with you".

"I need you all here where you're safe. There's a fireplace downstairs; send a message to the Ministry telling them that Hogsmeade has been attacked by the Death Eaters and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is making his way to the castle".

"But-"

"Don't argue, Mr Potter! This isn't an opportunity for you to show off and act the hero, this isn't a school lesson; they will kill you if they get the chance and by staying here you are depriving them of that chance so you cannot leave!"

Andromeda reattached her charcoal-grey travelling clock and descended the creaking staircase, knowing full well that there were plenty of chivalrous students staring at her loathingly. _I would rather them do that than stare at me with the blank eyes of corpses _she thought bitterly as she reached what vaguely resembled a sitting room.

"Andromeda" whispered a voice from behind the stairs.

"Sirius, I said everyone has to stay here". The third year emerged from his place of concealment and looked straight at her; not with hatred but with a mixture of pity and determination. "And it's Professor Black" she added in a professional manner.

"Like you said, this isn't a school lesson. Andromeda". She found his retort endearing rather than frustrating; knowing full well that he didn't want to show off or act the hero, he genuinely did want to help.

"How do we get into the castle?" she asked.

"There's a secret tunnel under a trap door in the next room, but someone's placed the _colloportus _jinx on it; blasting the door open will only make it easier for the Death Eaters to find us if they're already in the castle".

"Well until I come back you're in charge"

"But I want to help-"

"I know you do and I will come back; that's the safest way into Hogwarts now which means I'll need to search all the houses and shops for something that might get it to open". To her surprise Sirius hugged her before she left the Shrieking Shack, which only made it harder to leave when she thought about the look on his face if she didn't make it back alive.

Outside, the streets of Hogsmeade were deathly silent and the patrolling Death Eaters moved around like ghosts looking for more living prey. Outside The Three Broomsticks, there were a small group of them conversing in angry tones.

"You _didn't _get him?" asked the first

"I told you, he stunned me and then ran off before I could do anything about it" replied the second. A third Death Eater was stood nearby, who inquired "who got away?"

"It was that Mudblood Tonks from the Ministry" another said, this one stood significantly further away than his three companions, "he was in the back room but he ambushed us before we could kill him. Filthy wretch got away".

Intangible warmth flooded through Andromeda's veins at the news that Ted had escaped; she knew that the hope he provided would always be with her but with dark wizards on the prowl she didn't know who she was likely to find alive anymore.

"Look! Over there!" one of the hooded men called out, pointing his wand directly at Andromeda. She had been thinking too much about Ted to focus on staying hidden. The others rose into action immediately and drew their wands simultaneously with smouldering looks contorting their faces, time appeared to speed up rapidly as numerous spells were cast by people she hadn't notice arrive.

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

_ "Protego!"_

_ "Petrificus Totalus!"_

_ "Stupefy!"_

For a few moments she didn't know which spell she had cast; there were too many voices talking at once. The killing curse had been issued from the wand of a Death Eater but had never reached its target; which was her. In the village square there stood a witch and wizard draped in elaborate silk robes and aiming their wands at the fleeing villains.

"You're the figure I saw in the background" she said to the man.

"Correct, Miss Black" bellowed the wizard's deep voice; the pitch was frightening but his tone was friendly, "Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you".

"You're aurors".

"We protect what is right, ma'am" said the witch; who after chasing away the last of the Death Eaters had rejoined them. Their facial structures were similar, as was their skin tone, and their body language towards each other suggested that that they were close enough to be family.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kendra Shacklebolt; this is my younger brother Kingsley" the woman said, gesturing towards the man stood beside her.

"Recently qualified, Miss Black. Kendra here's been training me up since our parents died a few years ago; 'bout time I put my skills to the test" Kingsley spoke proudly.

"But don't you work for the Ministry?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore represents a much higher authority. The Ord-"

"Hush! Kingsley. She hasn't proven her loyalty yet, she cannot be trusted with that information" his sister warned.

"I'm on your side! I can help!" Andromeda protested, realising too late that she sounded so much like the boy back at the Shrieking Shack.

"But it's not safe for you".

"Why not?"

"Dumbledore believes that Bellatrix's mission from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named involves you and your younger sister"

"But what would You-Know-Who want with us?"

"That's a question that not even Albus knows the answer to". After this last sentence there was an immense silence followed by a cold rush of air as another lavishly-dressed wizard apparated beside them. He was much taller than Kingsley, and had significantly more hair. His skin was lighter than that of the others and he carried himself more confidently; walking with much more grace than either of his fellow aurors but maintaining a humbleness that made him seem welcoming.

"Quentin!" beamed Kendra, who embraced the newcomer with an admiration that Andromeda didn't think the hardy witch was capable of.

"Is this her?" the man called Quentin asked interrogatively. He was holding Kendra in his arms in a way that suggested he had regretted letting her go the last time he saw her.

"It is" Kingsley answered, "Miss Black; this is Quentin, my brother-in-law and Kendra's husband".

"Husband? But what about-"

"My name?" Kendra laughed; "I might love him to pieces but being a Shacklebolt always comes first" which was followed by her shoving Kingsley jokingly; "I let our daughter take his name though-"

_"Stupefy!"_ The four of them found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters who had wands in their wands and murder in their eyes. They were emerging from one of the side streets which led off from the square to the north, causing Andromeda and her three new companions to head south towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Run!" shouted Quentin, "I'll hold them off!"

"I'll help you!" Kendra screamed desperately

"No, you're job is to protect Miss Black; get inside the castle!" There was nothing they could do but to leave him duelling at least seven Death Eaters whilst they ran back towards the hiding place of the Hogwarts students; Kendra looking back at her husband longingly the whole time. If they ever reached safety Andromeda and the Shackbolts would have to blast their way through the tunnel and into the castle where Bellatrix Lestrange was waiting for them.


	6. The Right Side

Thankfully Sirius was the only student downstairs in the Shrieking Shack and so was the only one able to ask if he could go with them.

"As your professor I can't let you risk your life, Sirius" Andromeda told him firmly; trying to keep her voice as calm as it could possibly be.

"But as my cousin, you can" he replied. She thought about his words for a long time until finally Kingsley spoke up from the shadows;

"From what you've told us the boy has shown great courage already today, Miss Black. He won't be the only student fighting inside the castle".

"Alright then" she agreed reluctantly, "but only you, I don't want to be responsible for _thirty-six_ casualties".

"Who says _I'll _be a casualty?" despite the situation the two Blacks laughed at Sirius' wittiness as if making up for all those joking moments at family get-togethers that they had never been able to experience.

_"Incendio" _exclaimed Kendra; burning away the enchantment that had been used to deny them entry through the trapdoor. As soon as the wood had melted away into the mouldy floorboards, they descended one-by-one down into the tunnels beyond. It was cold; not the cold that the dementors induced but the cold that symbolised disuse and abandonment, it was clear that Sirius' friends where somewhat of a rarity to have travelled down this passage.

_"Lumos" _Kingsley called from the front; his light guided them so well that it surprised Andromeda when they reached the entrance to the castle grounds so soon.

"Allow me" whispered Sirius, who after emerging from the tunnel exit pushed some sort of panel at the side of a giant tree which had been planted a few years ago. After the branches mysteriously stopped swaying the rest of the group climbed out of the ground and adjusted their robes.

"Do you think he's alright?" Kendra asked her brother desperately.

"He'll be fine; stronger than the lot of us that husband of yours" his smile was as reassuring as Kendra's face was panicked, but nevertheless there was an anxious silence throughout the grounds which was only broken when someone emerged from behind a statue.

_"Stupefy!" _Kendra screamed, who despite her worrying had been on the ball the entire time. The Death Eater was thrown into the statue and ended up splayed over the plinth; "that's one down".

_"Reducto!"_ another of the hooded figures shouted from out of the darkness. Soon each of them was duelling at least one Death Eater as they formed a perimeter around the Whomping Willow. Andromeda and the Shacklebolts had expressions of panic and defeat on their faces but Sirius appeared almost relaxed;

"Any second now" he said. And sure enough, the branches of the moving tree came crashing down; thrashing violently at the witches and wizards battling below. Two of the Death Eaters were taken out at the first swing; their black robes billowing around their shaking bodies as they were thrown into the distance, leaving an opening that led towards the East-side of the castle.

"Let's go, now!" Kendra commanded as if relishing in the adrenaline of war. Andromeda and Sirius ran after her into an opening passage which eventually took them into the school itself and away from the Death Eaters whilst Kingsley stayed behind to finish his duel. As they caught their breaths they watched sparks flying in nearby windows as the teachers and students of Hogwarts fought off the invaders with determination and desperation; causing them all to grow faint with the daunting prospect ahead of them. Kingsley was running towards them frantically; a Death Eater at his heels.

_"Impedimenta!" _he cried, directing as much force as he could into the jinx. When his opponent was motionless he ambled towards the rest of the group with a solemn look on his face.

"The students have been locked in their dormitories for their own protection; the staff or doing their best to hold off the attack. Dumbledore has followed You-Know-Who to the Greenhouses but neither of the Black sisters are with him" was his report.

"They could be anywhere in the school" Andromeda moaned

"Or" Sirius queried "not in the school at all". But Kingsley didn't agree with this idea, "they want your cousin Mr Black, they're definitely in the castle".

"Then we split up" suggested Kendra. "I'll search the upper floors with the boy; that way if there _is _danger then I can take him to his dormitory".

"But-"

"Go with her, Sirius" Andromeda pleaded.

"Kingsley will go to the Great Hall and the dungeons with Andromeda-"

"No" Andromeda protested, "I want to go to the library".

"Any particular reason?"

"To cover more ground". After everyone agreed on this the three parties separated in opposite directions, wands at the ready as they ran. There was in fact a reason why Andromeda had wanted to go to the library; _no one will die for me this time,_ it was her favourite place at Hogwarts and so that would be where her sisters would be waiting for her.

"'Dromeda?"

"Ted!" She was both happy and angry to see him standing at the end of the corridor. She thought she would never see him again, but the fact that he was here when there were Death Eaters around every corner made her wish that he was an illusion.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of the O-"

"The what?"

"There'll be time for that later; let's just say that they keep me informed". He kissed her both quickly and slowly at the same time; so quickly that she was upset when it had to end but slowly enough that she got to savour how warm it made her feel.

"Come on".

Through the gaping holes in the walls that had been blown apart by jinxes and curses they could see the battle taking place on the ground below. Andromeda was relieved to see Quentin; clearly having survived the Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade; but was horrified to see that he was duelling Rodolphus Lestrange.

"He's supposed to be abroad!" she cried, but Ted was already ushering her towards the library. Someone had used their wand to carve the words _blood traitor _into the wooden doors; signifying that Andromeda had come to the right place. Inside almost every single bookcase had been blasted onto its side; books scattered everywhere; except the one that held the textbooks for Muggle Studies. Perched on an armchair beside the shelf was Bellatrix Lestrange; using her wand to set the textbooks on fire one-by-one.

"Evening, sis!" she bellowed across the room, "Looks like yer' brought a bit o' target practice too!" Her voice was much broader than she remembered it; the sophistication instilled by her parents was slowly being replaced by the common tongue of her husband.

"Where's Cissy?" Andromeda demanded.

"She's safe, nothin' to worry abou' there".

"What do you want us for?"

"Who said I want _you _for anythin'?"

"Your _master _sent you on a secret mission at Hogwarts involving me and Cissy; that's why we're here, isn't it?" Bellatrix let out a menacing cackle that rang off the walls and ended ringing in her sister's ears.

"The Dark Lord _did _give me a task to complete, and it _does _involve my sisters" she spat, "but he only wanted me to recruit Cissy . . . he told me to torture you to _insanity!_" she threw a series of curses across the room which ricocheted off the overturned bookcases and missed Ted and Andromeda by inches.

_"Crucio!" _As she was spiralled through the all-too-familiar pain of torture and anguish, Andromeda saw Ted charging at her sister with an anger that she never thought he was capable of.

_"Stupefy!_ Bitch!" she never thought it possible for a situation this horrific could be humorous, but as the pain from her sister's curse wore off she found herself smiling at Ted's anger and determination.

"Stay out of it, dirty Mudblood!" but Ted couldn't be apprehended as easily as he had been all those years ago, _Nelly made him stronger _Andromeda thought _and I'll made him stronger still. _Together they cast their spells almost rhythmically, working as if they were one wand; their jinxes were precise and were even weakening Bellatrix's anger.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Ted's wand flew from his hand and he was manually pinned to the floor by the ghastly-pale hands of Lucius Malfoy, "_you _were warned, Mudblood. Now you will die".

"No! _Reducto!"_ Andromeda had never known herself to have cast such a powerful spell; sending Malfoy spinning through the air until he toppled over the librarian's desk.

_"Avada Kadavra!" _cried Bellatrix, who had now regained control of herself and was aiming her wand with murderous anticipation. But her curse wasn't aimed at Andromeda or Ted as it went flying past them into the hallway; the sound of someone falling to the ground and the malicious smile on Bellatrix's face told them that she had hit her target.

"Others are coming" warned the dazed Lucius Malfoy, and sure enough there was a one-on-one duel taking place at the doors to the library.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Andromeda couldn't believe her ears at first, but Cissy's voice was so distinctive as it put Kingsley frozen in place. The blonde hair was no longer the colour of the lightning, but the same white was a ghost; a symbol for death. She cried _"Expelliarmus"; _causing Andromeda's wand to leave her hand, and approached Bellatrix.

"Cissy-" Andromeda started to plead desperately.

"It's Narcissa" her sister interrupted; "And Bellatrix was right. You _are _a blood traitor; the Dark Lord is going to win this war so and I should be on the right side when it happens". She grabbed the hands of the injured Bellatrix and Lucius and, evidently having destroyed the protective charms around the castle, disapparated to safety.

"No! Please, no!" At first she thought Kingsley was shouting at their failure to stop the three Death Eaters from leaving, but when she turned around she was greeted by a horrific sight.

"Oh, Kingsley. I-" but there was nothing she could say. In front of her Ted had placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Kingsley Shacklebolt, whilst the auror crouched over the lifeless body of his sister Kendra; the one who had been hit by Bellatrix's killing curse.


	7. Epilogue

She had to leave the Great Hall for a while whilst she helped Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers to repair the damage to the castle. The headmaster asked to speak to her in private after the other teachers had left to release the students from their dormitories, and conjured up a cup of tea for her to drink.

"This is only the beginning, Andromeda" he warned her.

"I know, Professor".

"As myself and others have already alluded to, I have established an organisation; a group of witches and wizards who want to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

"His name is Voldemort, Professor. I've seen too many people die because of him to pretend that he is anything else".

"Quite right"

"So this organisation; Ted has joined? Kingsley?"

"They have, yes. It's called the Order of the Phoenix and together we will not stop until every last Death Eater has suffered only what they deserve for their crimes". She had never heard Albus Dumbledore sound so angry and vengeful before; although she thought it was appropriate after what they had witnessed and experienced the followers of Voldemort to be capable of.

"Then I'm in" she said determinedly.

"Excellent. And, maybe one day, Sirius and his friends will be able to join the order too. Alas, they are still too young, but once they are of age I am sure they will do incredible things for 'the greater good'". He looked confused at his words for a moment, as if we had quoted someone completely out of context.

"I need to go back now, Professor".

"Of course, Andromeda" he said, coming out of his stupor; "we will speak of this again shortly". She handed him the empty teacup; just as she was leaving Dumbledore called her back.

"Professor Larkin was close to retiring when he died. I took to teaching myself basic Divination practices so that I could act as a temporary teacher whilst I searched for a replacement. Your tea leaves are rather intriguing".

"How so?"

"You are with child, Andromeda". She should have been completely shocked and in a state of panic at this; her only chance of getting pregnant was the time she spent in The Three Broomsticks with Ted. "Only a day gone, mind you" Dumbledore added. She was oddly happy at this unexpected news and left Dumbledore without a reply.

She saw Ted in the Great Hall but she couldn't tell him whilst they were surrounded by so much death and destruction; besides, there was someone else she had to speak to first.

"How long had you been married?"

"Four years". This was the first opportunity she had had to speak to Quentin since the tragedy of last night; when Kendra had been taken. Just like with Nelly, Andromeda felt responsible somehow because it had been _her _sister who had caused it. "I really loved her" Quentin whispered after a few more minutes.

"Why didn't she take your name?" she didn't know why she'd asked it, but when someone loses the person they are closer to than anyone else there's nothing more you can say.

"She said it was boring" he laughed, "I suppose Shacklebolt is much more exotic than Jones; but it's not my fault it was my _dad _who was the Muggle" he smiled all-the-same, like he was remembering an argument he'd had with Kendra over changing her name, or naming their daughter.

"You said you had a daughter".

"Yeah, her name's Hestia; after Kendra's grandmother. She's only two; I think I'll take her abroad someplace, take her mind off all this for a while".

"Is it good?"

"What?"

"Having a baby; does it get easy or with wizards is it always going to be complicated? With everything that's happening . . . will a baby be safe?"

"I don't see why not" he got up to leave, but before he did he turned back and said "yes, it's the most amazing thing in the world". He was smiling as he walked away and out of the giant wooden doors, _I hope we haven't seen the last of him_ Andromeda thought.

When she finally had chance to speak to Ted she used most of it up by just holding him and refusing to let go. She genuinely thought that she would never be able to even have one last look at him; life was too precious and dangerous now.

"You know" she said, "the Ministry of Magic have their own ceremony chambers; Kingsley told me that they issue marriages at a moment's notice".

"When do you want to go?" he asked, clearly just as enthusiastic as she was.

"When can we apparate?" As with smiles on their faces they too left the Great Hall and descended the path towards the barriers of the school grounds; not letting go of each other's hand as they left Hogwarts a second time.


End file.
